Kev
Kev 'is a male telepathic alien from the planet Kryptonistan and one of the friendly citizens of Portal Breach. He works for Zippy in her Music store, alongside Jana and Minerva. He is currently dating the Moon Fae Leslie O'Rinn, with whom he's been with for a little over a year. Appearance Kev's height is not quite statuesque, and yet he's not a tiny shrimp either. His body can best be described as noodley, and often is. Thanks to his Alien DNA and Alien evolution, Kev is scaly,with green and white scales on his torso and arms, and a masklike marking on his face. Everywhere else on his body is a solid green. He has two large, slightly slanted black eyes, a barely visible nose, and no mouth at all. His hands have three fingers and a thumb, and he has snake-like 'earholes' on the side of his head for hearing. He usually wears a blue long sleeved shirt, with black pants, black boots, black flamethrower gloves, and a black and blue cape. During the winter months, he can be seen in various jackets and scarfs, and any clothes outside of his normal attire will definitely be noticed as being...'eccentric'. History Early Years When Kev first hatched in the nursery of Nee-sal-Wek, he informed the female tending him that she smelled disgusting. Offended, the female chrisened him with the name Kev, derived from the word Wakevi, which meant 'Rude'. Kev lived up to his name throughout his days as a young spawn, openly informing others of flaws, since he had the bad habit of not watching what he 'said'. Needless to say, young Kev did not have many friends growing up, which didn't quite matter, since his Culture put less on the relations of the individual, and more on rebuilding their planet and world, and the relations of the whole species, not the individual. When Kev became a sexually mature male, he was considered an adult, and thus assigned a job, one of many to cultivate and plant vegetation into the planet's surface. From then to before he was transported to PB, he was called on to mate three times, producing three children. Again, because there wasn't on the nature of an individual's relationships, every spawn was placed into a nursery after being created, to grow. Kev never saw his children, and he only met his father once. Arriving in Portal Breach Kev was transported to Portal Breach on April 6th, 2010, arriving on the Seaside of the Sea of Simulation. Recognizing the place as an 'Alien planet', he quickly grew fearful. His Culture was extremely Xenophobic, and as a result, he expected any aliens on this planet to do what all 'Aliens' did, all sorts of unpleasant and barbaric things. A tremere named Arius Lamont happened upon him, and using his auspex to peer at Kev'a aura, soon realized that Kev and his thoughts were foreign to him. Kev sensed the 'intrusion' and peered into Arius' own head, and both subsequently read each others thoughts, something which became confusing once they began reading their own thoughts being read in the other person's mind. Deciding to stop this silliness, Kev drew back and Arius took the hint. Arius and Kev became acquainted, communicating through charades and parroted dialogue, as Arius attempted to teach Kev Basic, and he attempted to learn. They quickly went to the City to teach and learn more, and besides encountering strange metal death traps(Cars) and a Dragon, the two eventually retired into the Church, where Arius lived. There, Arius had the idea to further communication between the two by creating a mind link. Kev hesitated initially, since mind links were strictly for lovers, but eventually relented, and with a good amount of effort, the two had created a mind link, and could speak together. Arius answered a few more questions of Kev's, but soon the two new friends decided to retire for the day. Learning Even though he had his mental link with Arius, Kev still did not understand Basic, and so when he came upon the Sanctuary, full of strangers and all sorts of dangerous looking creatures, Kev distrusted them. However, one of the first creatures Kev began to trust was the Garden, a telepathic...garden. It even taught him to speak Basic by 'sending' him a 'mental' book of sorts, to learn from, as well as information about PB and some of the residents. Even after learning the Alien language though, Kev harbored a great distrust for the Aliens, especially since he knew he was the last of his Kind. However, a talk with Sygnus got through to him, and Kev realized that his people's ideas about other species were wrong. He abandoned said beliefs, although they do pop up every now and again, and as a sort of compensation, willed himself to accept all other species and people, to be friendly to them. One of the first friends Kev had made was a human named Jo. At first, they had a rocky start. After they both attempted to hide behind Zurg in the Sanctuary, Kev made the mistake of thinking and asserting that Jo was a male. Offended, a fight broke out, one that was painful and humiliating. Burned by his defeat, Kev challenged Jo to a rematch, which Arrow, Zurg and Hellboy witnessed. Kev won, and Zurg and HB helped lead them to the Hospital, a visit which quickly ended with a chase in an ice cream van. Over time, Jo and Kev grew closer, Jo and Zurg considerably more. Kev also grew close to Zurg, at first as an attempt to kiss up to him to stay alive, but quickly out of true companionship. First Romance One fine boring day in the Sanctuary, Kev bemoaned his boredom, and as a sarcastic way of suggesting he do something, Carrie asked if he wanted to go on a date. Kev surprised Carrie by actually saying yes, and the next day, the two met up at the mall. At first, the two clearly did not see this as anything more than a get together, and a detour in Spencers led to a few laughs. They spoke about their respective cultures over lunch, after which they went to a Jewelry store. Kev became infatuated with a diamond engagement ring, not knowing its intended purpose, and the man who ran the store assumed the couple were together. After a quick misunderstanding, Carrie assured Kev that he could have the ring, and let him pick out a necklace for her, as a small test. He surprised her by picking out a nice, Egyptian style necklace, and the date ended on a high note. Months later, the two had a mutual break up, both asserting that they were better as friends, and that whatever romantic fire was spurred that night was long gone. Ashaandur'kuul Personality When Kev first arrived in PB, he had just learned that he was the last of his kind and surrounded by numerous aliens, all of whom were SURELY evil. This was due to how Kev's elders taught their entire race that nearly every single alien in the galaxy had horrible things in store for them, because they were stupid, violent, and evil. Soon though, Kev realized this was wrong, and began to grow into the person he is today. Today, he is a friendly, if cowardly citizen of Portal Breach, willing to lend help and assistance to anyone, regardless of the species. When faced with danger, Kev will promptly duck and cover, but when friends, especially close friends, are at risk, he'll come through for them. He likes to make people laugh, and does this through making jokes, being somewhat goofy, and playing pranks. When supremely angered, Kev can be quite spiteful and surprisingly petty. Kev is the type of person who hates to feel sad and thus tries ignoring it, partly why he gets out of sorts when too many things happen at once and he can't ignore ALL of it. If you earn his trust, which is somewhat easy to do since he can be quite naive, then you have his full loyalty. Kev also used to harbor a distrust for females, due to how the females on his planet were violent and moody. One in particular, who he had mated with, broke his arm in an attempt to squish him when he called her fat. Although he no longer expects every female to be moody and angry, he's quick to duck and cover when a female DOES get angry. Due to him coming to realize the implications of never knowing his spawn before his universe was destroyed, Kev has gained a subconscious need to be generally kind and helpful to children. This showed up especially when Kev charged into Mr. Dark's throne room under the impression that he was going to kill the Links and ended up being frozen, and eventually killed. Abilities Strengths Weaknesses Relationships Relatives Quotes ''-'"PRIX, YOU NEFARIOUS GREMLIN, I REJECT YOUR WEDDING PROPOSAL!" - Kev, after being burned on the butt by Prix. '-"Can we at least do this with puppets?! I feel more comfortable with your human sex stories when puppets are involved!" - Because puppets make everything better. '' -"'' '' Oh wonderful! I'll be back guys. We're gonna make babies in the kitchen." - Kev, joking about making babies with Zippy. -Leslie: "A ghrá, the strangest of creatures seem to be drawn to you." Kev: '"I know....it must be my charming nature and manly muscles." -Zippy: "Junior won't stop makin' noises." Kev: "Noises..? He's not getting busy with female kitties, is he?...or possibly male? ...you know, I always thought that cat might be gay..." Zippy:' "...you think my cat's gay?"' Kev: "Well he IS Barry's baby kitty, and offspring go off their parent's behavior sometimes..." Zippy: "Wait. Did you call Barry gay?" Kev: '' ' "....Yes. Because he likes to hold me close and just GLARE. MURDEROUSLY. And from what I can tell, that's Barry's way of showing affection! By killing and glaring. Plus...his voice." Zippy: "I think he was just um...murdersexual." Kev: '"......That makes sense." Trivia Links Category:Characters Category:Original Characters